nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:NES Games
Alright, I have a new goal - to revamp all these categories. It's been bugging me for along time - I just can't stand how many categories have capitalized letters in inappropriate places - for example, it should be NES games rather than NES Games. But, I'm going one step farther and make it Nintendo Entertainment System games, which is the appropriate title. It will take months for me to do, since I'm going to be doing this for all categories - though in order for this to be a professional website it must be done! The following will be changed: *Arcade Games to Arcade games *Assist Trophy Characters to Assist Trophies *Bomberman Games to Bomberman games *Bounty Hunters to Bounty hunters *Capcom Games to Capcom games *Castles and Fortresses to Castles and fortresses *Castlevania Games to Castlevania games *Cel-Shaded Games to Cel-shaded games *Compilation Games to Compilation games *Crash Bandicoot Games to Crash Bandicoot games *Donkey Kong Bosses to Donkey Kong bosses *Donkey Kong Characters to Donkey Kong characters *Donkey Kong Enemies to Donkey Kong enemies *Donkey Kong Games to Donkey Kong games *Donkey Kong Items to Donkey Kong items *EarthBound Bosses to EarthBound bosses *EarthBound Enemies to EarthBound enemies *EarthBound Items to EarthBound items *EarthBound Locations to EarthBound locations *F-Zero Games to F-Zero games *F-Zero Machines to F-Zero machines *Final Fantasy Games to Final Fantasy games *Fire Emblem Games to Fire Emblem games *Fire Emblem Locations to Fire Emblem locations *First Party Developers to First party developers *GameCube Games to GameCube games *Game & Watch Games to Game & Watch games *Game Boy Advance Games to Game Boy Advance games *Game Boy Color Games to Game Boy Color games *Game Boy Games to Game Boy games *Game Ratings to Game ratings *Games Featured in Space to Games featured in space *Games Revealed in 2006 to Games revealed in 2006 *Japan Only Games to Japan exclusive games *Kid Icarus Characters to Kid Icarus characters *Kirby Bosses to Kirby bosses *Kirby Characters to Kirby characters *Kirby Enemies to Kirby enemies *Kirby Games to Kirby games *Kirby Items to Kirby items *Kirby Locations to Kirby locations *LEGO Games to Lego games *Lego Games to Lego games *Major Nintendo Characters to Major Nintendo characters *Major Nintendo Games to Major Nintendo games *Mario Baseball Players to Mario Baseball characters *Mario Basketball Players to Mario Hoops characters *Mario Bosses to Mario bosses *Mario Characters to Mario characters *Mario Enemies to Mario enemies *Mario Games to Mario games *Mario Golf Players to Mario Golf characters *Mario Items to Mario items *Mario Kart Battle Courses to Mario Kart battle courses *Mario Kart Games to Mario Kart games *Mario Kart Race Courses to Mario Kart courses *Mario Kart Racers to Mario Kart racers *Mario Locations to Mario locations *Mario Party Games to Mario Party games *Mario Platform Games to Mario platformers *Mario RPG's to Mario role-playing games *Mario Species to Mario species *Mario Sports Games to Mario sports games *Mario Tennis Games to Mario Tennis games *Mario Tennis Players to Mario Tennis characters *Mega Man Games to Mega Man games *Mega Man X Games to Mega Man X games *Metal Gear Games to Metal Gear games *Metroid Bosses to Metroid bosses *Metroid Characters to Metroid characters *Metroid Enemies to Metroid enemies *Metroid Games to Metroid games *Metroid Prime games to Metroid Prime games *Mother 3 Bosses to Mother 3 bosses *Mother 3 Enemies to Mother 3 enemies *Mother 3 Items to Mother 3 items *Mother 3 Locations to Mother 3 locations *Mother Enemies to Mother enemies *Mother Games to Mother games *Mother Items to Mother items *Mother Locations to Mother locations *Movie-based Games to Movie-based games *NES Games to Nintendo Entertainment System games *Nintendo 64 Games to Nintendo 64 games *Nintendo Consoles to Nintendo consoles *Nintendo DS Games to Nintendo DS games *Nintendo Developed Games to Nintendo developed games *Nintendo Handhelds to Nintendo handhelds *Nintendo People to Nintendo employees *Pac-Man Games to Pac-Man games *Paper Mario Series Partners to Paper Mario series partners *Playable Characters to Playable characters *Pokémon Characters to Pokémon characters *Pokémon Games to Pokémon games *Pokémon Professors to Pokémon professors *Pokémon Species to Pokémon species *RPG Games to Role-playing games *Real People to Real people *Retro Characters to Retro characters *SNES Games to Super Nintendo Entertainment System games *Second Party Developers to Second party developers *Sonic the Hedgehog Characters to Sonic the Hedgehog characters *Square Enix Games to Square Enix games *Star Fox Characters to Star Fox characters *Star Fox Games to Star Fox games *Star Fox Locations to Star Fox locations *Star Fox Vehicles to Star Fox vehicles *Super Smash Bros. Bosses to Super Smash Bros. bosses *Super Smash Bros. Fighters to Super Smash Bros. fighters *Super Smash Bros. Games to Super Smash Bros. games *Super Smash Bros. Items to Super Smash Bros. items *Super Smash Bros. Stage Hazards to Super Smash Bros. stage hazards *Super Smash Bros. Trophies to Super Smash Bros. trophies *The Legend of Zelda Bosses to The Legend of Zelda bosses *The Legend of Zelda Enemies to The Legend of Zelda enemies *The Legend of Zelda Games to The Legend of Zelda games *The Legend of Zelda Items to The Legend of Zelda items *The Legend of Zelda Locations to The Legend of Zelda locations *Third Party Characters to Third party characters *Touch Generation Games to Touch Generation games *Virtual Boy Games to Virtual Boy games *Voice Actors to Voice actors *WarioWare Characters to WarioWare characters *WarioWare Games to WarioWare games *Wario Bosses to Wario bosses *Wario Characters to Wario characters *Wario Games to Wario games *Wifi Games to Nintendo Wifi Connection games *Wii Games to Wii games *Yoshi Bosses to Yoshi bosses *Yoshi Characters to Yoshi characters *Yoshi Enemies to Yoshi enemies *Yoshi Games to Yoshi games *Zelda Games to The Legend of Zelda games